Episode 2.2/User Reviews
*This episode was ok but it was definently the worst episode of season 2. Not that this episode is bad but season two was just an amazing season. The worms were ace but i hate caroline and this is the episode she premiered in. Overall my least favourite episode of season2 and my 19th favourite overall. 6/10. Wassboss. *I really enjoyed this episode! The Fog worm is a really strange but magnificent creature. Stephen defends himself like he wrestles those things every day! First, he stuck one of the worms heads in a photo copier and then, he uses a knife to pin a worm to a water dispenser! It's funny when Connor is walking down some stairs before having a worm drop onto his head and try to eat him! Luckily, Nick sliced it in half with a samurai sword so we won't be losing are ingenious but idiotic friend yet! 10/10 dannylaz *This episode was okay. I do agree with the first review, though, that it definitely is the worst episode of Season 2. The Fog Worms were awesome, and I really wish that they could have existed, in real life :(. But, anyways, they are still pretty amazing creatures, and I absolutely loved the scene where one of them stuck Connor's head in its mouth, and when Cutter saves him, and asks him if he's okay, he just replies by saying, "Yeah, pretty much. I've never been swallowed by a giant worm, before, but I guess it's all just a learning experience, right?". I LOLed at that scene! However, in my opinion, the main failing point of this episode is Jenny. She was just so annoying, yelling at Cutter all the time, and refusing to believe in the anomalies. If she's so arrogant that she won't even believe the job description that her boss gives her, then shouldn't she be fired. And, also, I hated how she put waaay too much makeup on. I'll admit, she does get better later, and she was very awesome in Extinction Event. However, in this episode, she was just acting like a bitch. So, my opinion is, that, overall, this is a good episode, but its main failing point is Jenny, which brings it down from a 10 to a 7. In the end, I give this episode 3 and a half stars and 7/10. Fast Biter (Talk) 17:00, 20 March, 2011. (UTC). *One of Primeval's weaker installments. Too slow and not much character development (though I will admit myself a fan of Cutter's "WATCH--where you swing that thing!!"). And someday, I would like to work in a building that has samurai swords hanging from the wall. It's highly convenient. 5/10. ~44jeanette44 I think this episode was good,but it was the worst of Season 2.I really like the idea of the fog worm,but I absolutely hate the way it killed Terry and the Fire Cheif.It was super cheesy when the firecheif came out of the fog and said something,then was pulled back in and screamed,but when he is first attacked by the Fog Worm he just disapears without screaming.And when terry is killed it is almost as stupid.First he disapears without a trace,just like the Fire Cheif,then pops up and smears his face up against the glace with some brown goo on the glace.So all in all it was a good episode,except for the deaths,so i'd give it a 6 and a half/10. from:Toetis Category:User Reviews